Leave
by fei
Summary: Heero/Duo (which means shounen-ai): Something happens to Heero that could change his life forever...if he lets it


**Leave**   
song: Matchbox 20 "Leave"

_It's amazing   
how you make your face just like a wall   
how you take your heart and turn it off   
how I turn my head and lose it all_

    

Heero sat there just staring at the blank computer screen ahead of him. His fingers flew over the keyboard so gracefully. God, he had such beautiful hands. I suppose that's why I fell in love with him in the first place. His hands. And when he touched me I melted away. But that's unimportant. I'm not here to tell you about his hands, I'm here to tell you about how I lost Heero Yuy forever. So anyway, he was just sitting there, staring and typing. He ignored me, of course. That computer always came before me. Then the phone rang. I answered it since Heero was busy. But the call was for Heero.

    

Heero was a bit perturbed at me for interrupting his work but the person on the other line said it was important. He took the phone from me and listened as the person spoke. His expression looked so angry. He looked like he would kill the next person he saw. He slammed the phone down and scrambled around the room we shared, grabbing things as he went.

    

"Heero, what's wrong?"

    

He didn't answer. Goddamnit! If he would have just answered my question I wouldn't be here, telling you my story.

    

"Heero?"

    

His eyes met mine. Quickly, he pressed his lips to mine and was gone. "Bye, Duo..."

    

That was it. That was all he said and then he just left. That was the last time I saw him standing on his own two feet. He should have just said something. I would have understood. I would have even helped. But no. He was afraid it would hurt me I suppose. What he did though, by not telling me, hurt me even worse.

_It's unnerving   
how just one move puts me by myself   
there you go just trusting someone else   
now I know I put us both through hell_

    

Relena told me what happened later on.

    

Some group of men had kidnapped her and instead of calling her people, they decided to call Heero. Heero went. Relena, annoying as she may have been to him, meant a lot to him and he wasn't about to let some people kill her. He went in there, guns ablaze. He got most of the guys, all of them except the one who snuck up behind him. The guy stabbed Heero in the back and ran off. Heero collapsed to the floor, bleeding. All Relena could do was watch. Then some security guard from the warehouse that this all took place in came along and saw the whole scene. Relena, tied up in a chair. About ten guys, all dead. And Heero, lying motionless on the floor.

    

The guard ran forward and untied Relena. Relena rushed over to Heero and crouched by him until the ambulance came. She said that all the way to the hospital, Heero complained of an odd tingling in his body. Soon as she got there she called me.

    

I called the taxi and got there in record time. I ran around asking everyone I could where my Heero was being kept until Relena found me and told me to follow her.

_It's aggravating   
how you threw me on   
and you tore me out   
how your good intentions turn to doubt   
the way you needed time to sort it out_

    

Relena led me to a room. In one of the beds laid Heero, deathly pale and not moving at all. A choked sob left my mouth and I fell to my knees next to his bed. "Heero, wake up. Come on. The sooner you get better the sooner we can get you home."

    

Heero turned his face towards mine. "I won't get better."

    

I shook my head. Relena started crying behind me. "Don't say things like that. You'll get better and then we can go home and everything will be back to normal."

    

Heero's face hardened. "I won't be getting better! Nothing will ever be normal again!" Tears gathered in his eyes, threatening to spill.

    

I took his hand in mine and squeezed it affectionately. "What are you talking about?"

    

Relena stepped forward. "The doctors say he'll never walk again. Duo, Heero's a quadriplegic now. The knife hit his spine."

    

I stood up, looking between Heero who was close to tears and Relena who looked just so sad. "But doctors have been wrong." My voice was rapidly rising in pitch. "They're wrong!"

    

Heero shook his head and whispered. "Duo, I can't feel my arms or legs."

    

"But you're not going to die. We can work around you not being able to use your arms or legs. Right? You can't die on me! You can't!"

    

Heero only turned his head away.

    

"Heero..." I was whining and openly sobbing by then. "Promise me you won't die on me! Promise!"

    

Heero whispered softly without turning those eyes of his to me. "I can't."

    

A doctor came in and told Relena and I that we had to leave. Relena did, but I didn't. I stood there staring down at him and pleading with him. "Heero...please...don't die..." Two security guards had to drag me away, screaming. "Heero! Don't leave me!"

_Tell me is that how it's going to end   
when you know you've been depending on   
the one you're leaving now   
and the one you're leaving out_

    

That night an infection set in and traveled to his entire body. He was in a coma for days. Finally his body just gave up and after a week of being in the hospital he died.

    

I cried during his whole funeral. If only he would have promised. Just a simple little promise. I didn't want leave his coffin. Trowa and Wufei led me to the limo. Quatre followed behind with Relena silently.

    

I imagine that Heero died because he couldn't do anything for himself. It was sudden, fate creeping up and taking everything away from us. But that was just Heero. Heero was too much of a loner to depend on others for everything, even me. I miss him so much sometimes. And I hate him sometimes too. If only I had been with him. If only he would have told me where he was going...

    

The man that stabbed Heero was caught weeks later, trying to kidnap Relena again. He was convicted and is serving a life sentence for the murder of Heero Yuy.

-**fin**-


End file.
